SuperVixen
by Acid Burn Blush
Summary: AU Potions Project! Pansy and Ron team up and and try to bring their very proud friends, HPDM, and very shy nerdy friends, HGBZ, together.See what this SexObsessedSlytherin and GoldenGryffindor can do.Avoids HBP,7th year.slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I own nada.**

"For your potions projects this year I will be pairing you off. As seventh years I expect your work to be acceptable" Snape snarled from the front of the potions classroom.

He was met with blank stares and familiar silence.

"There will be no switching partners, or asking for an easier subject" He said slowly pacing.

The classroom of seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors continued to silently stare at him.

"As I read off the list, you will move next to your new partner"

"Brown, Greengrass"

"Finnegan, Davis"

"Granger, Zabini"

"Longbottom, Goyle, Crabbe"

"Patil, Nott"

"Potter, Malfoy"

"Thomas, Bullstrode"

"Weasley, Parkinson"

Snape snapped his parchment list down. As soon as everyone was settle in their new seats, he waved his hand and pieces of parchment flew to each pair of students.

"On each parchment you will find the subject and instructions of your project. You have two months to complete this. No exception. Now get to work" he snarled walking into his office.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe Snape paired me off with Parkinson! I'll never get anything done this year with the whore of Hogwarts as my partner!" Ron whined as he walked out of dinner with Harry and Hermione.

"Maybe if you actually did your work you wouldn't have a problem" Hermione replied searching in her bag for something.

"You act as your happy to be paired off with a Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well it just so happens that I was paired off with my co-head. We're going to be working together all year anyway," she said in annoyance glaring at Ron.

"Well it could be worse, I could've been paired up with Malfoy" Ron said giving Harry a sympathetic look.

"Ron, now that the war is over we should be concentrating on promoting unity, I think we should all try to make friends in other houses. And who knows? Maybe the Slytherins aren't all bad!" Hermione exclaimed before stomping off.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked Harry.

"Who knows…" Harry replied distantly.

"You all right mate?" Ron asked his green-eyed friend.

"Yeah… I'm gunna go for a walk… I'll see you in the common room" Harry said walking in the opposite direction, leaving Ron alone.

"What's with everyone today?" Ron asked himself out loud.

"You Gryffindors are all sexually frustrated" came a slow drawl from his left.

Ron turned to see his new potions partner leaning against the brick wall.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Ron asked taking a step back.

"The Ravenclaw dorms" Pansy replied examining her fingernails. Ron rolled his eyes and started walking toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey! Wait! I wanna ask you something" she said walking after him.

"What?" he asked not slowing down, luckily she was quite tall for a girl and easily kept up with him.

"Do you have a thing for Granger?" She asked bluntly

"A thing?" he asked dumbly. Pansy gave a frustrated growl and rolled her eyes.

"Do you like her? Want to shag her silly and make lots of babies" she drawled slowly.

"Uh no" he said looking at her questioningly.

"Really? So you wont mind it if I set her up with a friend of mine?" she asked watching him closely.

"Well why would you want to do that?" he asked.

"For fun" she replied.

"Why should I let you? Hermione's my best friend, I don't want her to get hurt" Ron said stopping to look at the girl beside him.

"She won't get hurt, it's just that I've found someone beyond perfect for her…" Pansy said.

"Who?" Ron asked curiously.

"I cant tell you" Pansy said simply.

"Why not?" he asked angrily.

"Don't get miffed… I can only tell you on one condition" she said.

"Ok" he said eagerly.

"You have to promise to help me get them together." Pansy said, trying to hide her smile.

"Well who is it?" he asked again.

"Nah ah… you have to promise first" she said holding up her finger.

"Fine, Fine… I promise to help you," he said rolling his eyes.

"Good…" she said smiling.

"Well who is it?" he asked.

"Blaise Zabini… the head boy" Pansy said with a sly smile.

"What!? The Slytherin!! No way… Hermione would never go with a Slytherin" Ron exclaimed. Pansy narrowed her amber eyes at him and he took a step back.

"Look just help me by doing as I say and both of our friends will end up extremely happy" Pansy said through gritted teeth. Ron looked at the small girl with hesitation before nodding mutely.

"Good… Now excuse me I have some important business to tend to," She said turning quickly and gracefully.

"What's with today?" Ron asked out loud.

"What's with today, today?" One of the portraits piped. Ron gave the portrait a fleeting glare before quickly walking to the Gryffindor common room.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Ron sat in one of the plush scarlet armchair staring into the large fire and thinking about the arrangement he had just made with the infamous slut of Slytherin.

' Mione and Zabini" he thought burrowing his brows.

He had no feelings for his longtime friend. He had become well aware of that towards the end of the war.

They were just too close.

Plus he had a strange attraction to blondes.

'Yes, maybe this was a good idea; Hermione spent too much time worrying about schoolwork anyway' Ron thought as the sound of the portrait hole opening tore through his train of thought.

"Hey mate where've you been?" Ron asked successfully getting Harry's attention.

"Huh.. Oh hey" Harry said slowly walking over to sit in the opposite armchair.

"Is everything all right mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…" Harry said letting his attention wander towards the flames.

"Oh ok" Ron replied.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked still looking at the fire.

"Doing Head's stuff I suppose" Ron said shrugging.

"Ron" Harry said suddenly.

"Yeah Har?"

"I have something to tell you"

"Well all right go ahead."

"I'm gay"

KHAKSJDFGHIUGEF

"Blaise Zabini are you gay?"

"No Pansy Parkinson I am not"

"Are you sure… cause I'd bet good money that you've never done it with a girl" Pansy said flipping through witch weekly.

"Contrary to what you believe Pansy… the world does not revolve around sex" Blaise replied.

"Of course it does… it's just that no one admits it" she said pouting. Blaise looked at the Slytherin girl oddly before returning his attention to his book.

"So since you're not gay… who do you have your sights on?" Pansy said getting a certain look in her eye.

"No one" he said blushing faintly.

"Liar"

"Whore"

"It's the mudblood huh?" Pansy said triumphantly

"Don't say that word" he replied faintly annoyed

"I knew it" Pansy said smirking smugly.

"Knew what?" he asked in a bored tone.

"You love her" she replied simply

"You need help," he said standing up and walking to his dorm.

"Perfect" she said smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"You're looking a bit green today Weasel… did you look in the mirror this morning?" Draco Malfoy sneered in the entrance of the potions classroom.

Harry and Hermione had to find the inner strength to successfully restrain Ron from bashing the blonde wizard's face in.

"Ignore him Ron" Hermione whispered pushing him and Harry towards their desks.

It took a bit more effort to push Harry. But after a stern look and a kick in the shin she managed to push the savior toward his desk.

Taking her seat next to the silent head boy, known as Blaise Zabini, Hermione set up her workstation silently. She glanced over at the handsome boy to her left and saw him looking at her through masked dark blue eyes.

She broke her gaze and looked down at her blank parchment only to look up when she heard the door to the dungeon open.

Snape stalked in looking angry as usual.

"Get to work and I don't want to hear the volume level rise above the sound of a simmering potion" he snarled before walking into his office.

The class was silent for a moment before the clatter of moving students broke the silence.

"well I started taking notes from our textbook. I've also researched in the library but I know there's a lot more to be covered" Hermione said awkwardly turning to her partner.

Blaise nodded mutely and got out his potions book.

He then brought out a stack of neatly taken notes and set them on the table between them without saying a word.

Hermione slowly pushed her own notes toward him and he silently took them.

And they got to work… reading each others notes

Silently.

* * *

"Merlin they need help" Pansy muttered as she stared ahead.

"huh?… who?" Ron asked looking up from quidditch book he had in his lap.

"The two sex repressed Heads up front" Pansy replied.

"What's wrong? They're just working. Like usual" Ron said

"exactly … they should be abusing they're power and having hot forbidden sex in a broom cupboard" Pansy said casually.

"And why should they be doing that?" Ron asked looking slightly disturbed at the mental image he received.

"Because they're meant for each other" Pansy said simply.

"Right…" Ron said trailing off.

"So the first thing we have to do… is make them notice each other…more" Pansy said leaning closer to the Gryffindor.

"ok… how do we manage that?" Ron asked

"Umm ... I'm not sure yet… we have to thoroughly plan this out…meet me after dinner near the entrance hall." Pansy said before the clock dinged signally the end of class.

Ron blinked twice as she stood up abruptly and swept out of the room with most of his class.

"Ron lets go" Harry said walking up to his desk. Ron gave him a distant look before shoving his book back in his bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

* * *

"Stupid potter" Draco muttered stabbing his mashed potatoes violently.

"What's wrong now?" Pansy asked enjoying her own dinner.

"What do you mean what's wrong? His entire existence is wrong" Draco snarled back.

"Darling when was the last time you had a good shag?" Pansy asked setting her fork down and giving Draco a serious look.

"Pansy! This has nothing to do with sex!" Draco exclaimed

"Au contraire love… it has everything to do with sex" Pansy said emphasizing the word sex.

"Ugh shouldn't you be stealing someone's virginity right now? And where the bloody is Blaise!" Draco said moving his carrots around.

"Getting head..." she replied looking distracted. Draco gave her a scandalized look.

"Stuff… getting head stuff done with Granger" She said realizing her last comment.

"Since when do we refer to her as Granger?" Draco asked spitting out the name like a curse.

"Since you wanna shag her best friend… now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to" Pansy said ignoring her fuming friend and casually sauntering out of the hall.

"where's pansy going?" Blaise asked sitting next to his disturbed best friend.

" to kill a Hufflepuff virgin and bathe in his blood" Draco replied sullenly.

"Did she use your body lotion as lube again?" Blaise asked tiredly heaping food onto his plate. Draco's eyes widened in disgust as he quickly got up and rushed after the tall girl.

* * *

"Piece of advice… never leave a girl waiting" Pansy drawled to the shadow walking towards her.

"I was hungry" The voice said in defense.

"Whatever, lets get started" Pansy said walking towards the tall redhead.

Draco Malfoy stood shocked beyond words that his very proud Slytherin best friend was actually associating with a Gryffindor.

"Maybe it's for the project" Hissed his reasoning mine.

"Are we going to do it here?" the redhead asked nervously.

"no…lets go to my room my bed's bigger" Pansy said bossily.

Draco nearly choked on his own spit.

"uh okay" Ron said looking confused.

"Now what do you think is better… candlelight dinner… or sexy bubble bath?" Pansy asked seriously as they disappeared down the hall.

Draco stepped out from the shadows and stared dumbfounded at the area where they once stood.

"Oh no! my body lotion!" he gasped before following them.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So how's life as Head girl 'Mione?" Harry asked as they walked down the corridor after Ron mysteriously disappeared.

"Stressful…just how I like it" she joked causing Harry to start giggling. Hermione shot her friend a strange look.

"How's life as the Savior of the Wizarding world?" She asked gently.

"Confusing…just like I'm used to" he replied running his hand through his messy hair.

"what's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Um Hermione.. There's something you should know … about me" Harry said hesitantly.

"ok…" Hermione said as a million horrible situations shot through her head.

"Umm .. I'm Gay" He said avoiding her eyes. She was silent for a moment and Harry looked up in horror.

"Really?" Hermione asked. Harry weakly nodded his head.

'That's Great! I've always wanted a gay best friend!!!" Hermione said engulfing Harry in a large hug.

"You're really all right with it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course I'm all right ! Don't ever do that to me again! For a minute I thought you were dying" she said smacking his arm.

Harry just laughed happily and hugged his best friend tightly.

"Does Ron know?" Hermione asked as they continued their journey up the long staircase.

"Yeah I told him yesterday" Harry said.

"how did he react?" Hermione asked.

"Well I must admit your reaction was the best by far… He just said as long as he doesn't have to See, Hear or know about me shagging other blokes he's fine with it… but he did say that I have to tell him who I fancy so he can give them 'the talk'" Harry said shaking his head.

"Who do you fancy?" Hermione asked with wide eyes and a curious smile.

"Not sure yet.. I was so worried about telling people I never actually looked to see who my type is" Harry said shrugging.

"Well you must give me all the details… Ron may not want to hear but I do" Hermione said laughing.

"What scandal! The Head girl interested in gay sex" Harry said in mock shock.

"Correction… my best friend's gay sex" Hermione said.

"Doesn't that make it worse" Harry asked.

"Possibly" Hermione replied as they approached the portrait.

* * *

"Pansy…. Is …dating… the … weasel!" Draco gasped trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Blaise asked bluntly. His normally refined and collected friend looked baffled and out of breath.

Draco glared at the Italian boy and caught his breath.

"Pansy… she's whoring around with Weasley!" Draco exclaimed.

"Pansy is always whoring around, it's what she does. Why should we care if she's doing it with virgin weasel, he's going to end up hurt anyway" Blaise said looking down at his book.

"But its the weasel!" Draco yelled.

"What are you so pissed about? How do you know its not just another fuck? We both know Pansy doesn't get attached" Blaise said.

"So your fine with it?" Draco asked completely shocked.

"Why wouldn't I be… I'm no one to judge. She does as she pleases we've never stopped her before" Blaise said.

"When the bloody hell did you become so philosophical?' Draco asked sneering.

"Draco… the war is done… we should put aside these petty rivalries and be more open. There's nothing to hide anymore" Blaise said standing up.

"You're in love with the mudblood aren't you?" Draco said narrowing his eyes.

"You and Pansy are both delusional" Blaise said rolling his dark blue eyes.

"So what are we going to do about Pansy?" Draco asked ignoring the last comment made by his friend.

"Well why don't we ask her about it… if it's a serious thing, which I doubt, then we'll threaten Weasley enough to make sure he doesn't think about hurting her" Blaise said putting his book away.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Draco asked waving his hand dramatically.

Blaise covered his eyes with his hand and took a deep breath.

"Come on Draco… lets go find Pansy" Blaise said after a minute of controlling his irritation.

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

"Won't I get in trouble for being here?" Ron asked awkwardly standing in Pansy's room as she gracefully fell down on her large bed.

"No" she replied immediately dropping the subject. She reached over to her night stand and grabbed a sheet of parchment and a brand new quill.

"Come sit down and let's start our list of what these nerds have in common" Pansy said sitting up and crossing her legs.

"'Mione isn't a nerd" Ron said feeling the need to defend his friend as he sat down on the edge of her bed. Pansy gave him a blank stare until he turned slightly pink and shook his head.

"Ok fine she kind of is" Ron said not looking Pansy in the eye.

"well now that that's settled why don't you actually get comfortable … I promise not to bite… unless of course you want me too" Pansy said with a certain look in her eyes that made Ron blush to his toes.

"Umm I am comfort(crack)able… right here" he said taking a large gulp. He didn't want to admit it but he could see a long stretch of pansy's milky inner thigh from this angle. She situated herself so they were facing each other before picking up her parchment and quill.

"whatever… Ok I know Blaise loves to cook…drink coffee… he likes classical music … he likes to read…and well…he's shy" Pansy chanted as she scribbled down on the parchment.

She looked up at Ron expectantly. He had been unconsciously staring at her legs therefore not paying attention to anything she had been saying.

"ughm wh… what?" he asked when he realized that she had said something.

" well give me something about Granger…you're her bestfriend… tell me something se does besides schoolwork.

"Well she likes cats…um and books…I think she likes to travel… needs to know everything… and she loves chocolate " Ron said trying to think of more things he knew about Hermione.

"hmmm we could work with this for…wait did you hear that?" Pansy asked turning her head sharply toward the closed door.

"huh?" Ron replied.

"I think someone's coming here take this" Pansy said shoving the parchment and quill in his lap hidden with his crossed legs.

"wait don't give it to me! Here" he said taking the parchment and quill and shoving it in between her crossed legs frantically while she took the bottle of ink and shoved it in his legs.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal an irritated head boy and a disturbed looking Draco Malfoy.

Everyone was too shocked to move and Ron and Pansy had still failed to realize the compromising position they were in.

"Hello Boys" Pansy said casually as though she did not have her had shoved in the forbidden area of the redheaded Gryffindor and said Gryffindor did not have his hand in her skirt.

Suddenly Ron snatched his hand from between her legs, leaving the quill and parchment behind but turning as red as possible.

Draco Malfoy gave a very undignified squeak and Blaise looked sorry that he had ever left his reading for this.

"Weasley and I were just discussing our …potions project" Pansy said slowly.

"Look Pansy… we know ok…"Blaise said sighing.

"what?!" Pansy exclaimed. Ron opted to stay quiet. How on earth did he get himself stuck in enemy territory?

"you don't need to hide it anymore and we came here to tell you that we don't care that you are dating a Gryffindor. Didn't we Draco" Blaise said turning to his friend who was starting to look a bit peaky.

Pansy shot Ron a glance before making a motion with her fingers to buckle his pants which never had been opened.

"uh thank you Blaise… for your support, we really appreciate it" Pansy said answering Ron's panicked and confused stare with a quick threatening glare as she took his large hand in her own.

Blaise elbowed Draco in the ribs.

"ugh I wont call you weasel anymore… but if you so much as think of hurting her, they wont fond your body" Draco spat before storming off.

"Right" Blaise said awkwardly before following his friend. Pansy sighed and let go of Ron's hand.

"Bloody hell what was that about?" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't you see?! This is perfect… we'll set an example that it's ok for Slytherins and Gryffindors to date! And no one will be suspicious if we spend time together." Pansy drawled manipulatively

"But we aren't dating!" Ron said. Pansy rolled her eyes in response.

" So what, we can just pretend to be dating, and then we'll just "breakup" when we're done but we can still be friends… it'll be perfect" she said reassuringly.

"uh… ok" Ron said uncertainly. He had a strange feeling about all of this but kept his mouth shut when she smiled brightly.

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ron are you ok?" Harry asked his best friend who was eating his breakfast strangely slow.

"yeah I'm fine" Ron mumbled in reply. It had been two days since Ron and Pansy started "dating" and they today was the day they were going public.

Harry frowned, he was usually the quiet secretive one of the group, Ron wore his emotions on his sleeve and Harry knew something was up.

"So Ron have you thought of any more strategies for the upcoming game against Hufflepuff?" Harry asked. Quidditch talk always puts Ron in a good mood no matter what.

However before Ron could properly set his mind into quiditch mode, Hermione bounced in looking superior and happy.

Hermione excitedly sat down across from the two boys and quickly grabbed a piece of toast.

"Where have you been all morning?" Harry asked

"I had a heads meeting, we got the password to the head Dorms and common room. "She explained happily before taking a bite of her toast.

"Great where are they?" Ron asked momentarily forgetting about his anxiety.

"Well our next class isn't for anther two ours so I'll show you after breakfast" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Perfect, we can go there to play wizards chess and strategize for Quidditch" Ron said happily.

"And we don't have to deal with the younger years anymore" Harry said biting his toast" Harry replied

"In case you forgot, I'm head girl. What makes you think I'm going to give you the password anyway?" Hermione said irritated.

"Because you love us," Harry said grinning at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and took a bite of her porridge.

Ron smiled at his friends and looked to the doors of the great hall. He saw Pansy, Zabini and Malfoy walk in. Pansy looked very pretty today, she had a little make up on and her black hair was left down so you could see the dramatic angle that it was cut.

She looked at him and winked.

Ron sighed heavily.

"Um guys, I have to tell you something," Ron said. Harry and Hermione looked at him immediately.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing… um I just wanted to tell you that I am dating Pansy… Pansy Parkinson." he said blushing.

Harry and Hermione looked at him strangely.

"Don't you hate her?" Harry asked.

"Well… not really, I've always thought she was pretty, but since she was a Slytherin I never allowed myself to like her" Ron said. Pansy had come up with a cover up story, although he didn't admit it to her, it was actually true.

He looked at his friends again who seemed to be digesting all the new information.

"I'm happy for you Ron, I'm glad that you can look past these silly house rivalries to find happiness and I think you and Pansy make a cute couple" Hermione said smiling.

"Me too Ron, good job" Harry said.

"You guys are alright with it?" Ron asked. He was sure that they would be more questioning toward his relationship with a SLYTHERIN!

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" Harry asked biting into an apple.

"I don't know" He replied. He felt immensely relieved and he didn't really know why.

He looked up at the slytherin table and saw Pansy staring at him, when his eyes met hers she smiled, and he smiled back.

"Are you guys done eating yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm done" Harry said.

"Me too" Ron replied.

"Well then lets go I'll show you the Head rooms." Hermione said. They all started standing up.

"Do you want us to say something to Pansy? Le her know that we think its ok for you guys to be together" Harry asked.

"Um… no… I d"

"That's a great idea Harry" Hermione said cutting Ron off.

Ron let out another deep sigh and followed his friends toward the Slytherin Table.

* * *

"Why the bloody hell is the golden trio coming toward our table?" Draco asked.

"Because you wanna fuck Potter" Pansy replied eating a strawberry.

"That is not even remotely true" Draco said glaring at her.

"Just admit it love" she replied.

"Tell your boyfriend to take them away" Blaise said looking into his coffee mug.

"Don't get flustered because you want the head girl to give you he…llo," Pansy said. Blaise was looking at her murderously for what she almost said with the three Gryffindors behind them.

From the looks of it only Ron heard.

"Hey" she said standing up to give Ron a hug and an unexpected kiss on the cheek which cause him to blush more than he already was.

"Hi" he said nervously. Pansy eyed him worriedly and turned to his friends.

"Hi" she said smiling at them.

"We just wanted to come over here and let you know that we think it's splendid that you two are together," Hermione said smiling.

"Thank you" Pansy said still smiling.

"Right, um we should be going" Ron said. Looking at Pansy for Direction.

"I'll see you at lunch then" she said hugging him again.

The three Gryffindors walked away.

"It might help if you two weren't so antisocial," Pansy said sitting down again.

"You're the one fornicating with dirty and poor Gryffindors" Draco sneered.

"Only one, besides I'm already getting laid. You two need some serious relief." Pansy drawled.

"belive me you and weasel is more than enough for me" Draco replied.

"I thought you were ok with this?" she asked matching his glare.

"Well I am… but still… its the principle." he replied haughtily.

"Shut up" Pansy said looking at the ceiling.

"It's a nice day today" she commented.

"Blaise are you going to give us a tour of the Head's quarters later?" Draco asked.

"No" Blaise said as though it were obvious

"Why ever not?" Pansy asked mockingly.

"Because I know you two, you'd automatically overrun everything as though it were yours." He replied

"That's sweet you want your alone time Granger… but you do realize that we're going to get the password eventually and we can not be held accountable for any injured first years or houselfs in the process of obtaining the password" Pansy said.

"She's right you might as well tell us now" Draco added. Blaise just gave them blank looks.

"You are pitiful. I'm going to find real friends," Blaise said standing up.

"Come on my hero loving fiend, let's get to class" Pansy said following the Italians example.

"Pansy I should rip out your tongue" Draco said giving hr another cold glare.

"You really should, love" she replied smiling sweetly at him.

* * *

"Wow" Harry and Ron said in unison as Hermione led them through the common area of the head's quarters.

Ron plopped down in a large comfortable chair by he fireplace and Harry followed his example.

"I could get used to this" Ron said stretching out.

"Hey 'Mione… how come you didn't get these at the beginning of the year?" Harry asked.

"Well Dumbledore stopped using them a while ago and McGonagall wanted to give it a try once more, it took a while to prepare I guess." She said scanning through the bookshelf

"The only drawback is that I have to share the bathroom with Zabini" Hermione mumbled. Ron and Harry exchanged a look but opted not to say anything.

"Anyway, Hermione have you and Zabini started planning any events for this year?" Harry asked.

"Um not really, well I've brainstormed but I haven't discussed it with him yet" Hermione said bending down to find a book.

"How are your potions projects coming along?" Hermione asked.

"Um… just fine" Ron said.

"Malfoy is horrible I'm sure I'm going to fail " Harry said sulking.

"If you need help researching, Madame Pince is very knowledgeable on what books could help" Hermione said.

"Yeah sure." Harry said.

"We should start heading to our next class" Hermione said shooing her friends out of the plush chars.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

"um Parkinson, should we really be meeting to strategize about getting Hermione and Zabini together… here?" Ron asked in an awkward whisper.

"Why not?" Pansy countered with a quick glance.

"We're in the head quarters for crying out loud!" he exclaimed.

"calm down, they're hardly gunna come in here, they just barely gained access to it and right now I can assure you that they are avoiding any and all contact with each other" Pansy drawled.

"Huh? Why would they do that when they've got all this?" Ron asked looking around at the lavish interior.

"exactly." Pansy said smiling slightly.

"What?" Ron asked blankly.

"look …Granger is most likely hauled up in the library because she's pathetic, while Blaise has taken shelter in some strange empty classroom because he's antisocial and creepy, we're doing them a favor by getting them together, we should at least get something out of it." She said flopping down in a large cushy chair.

" one of them is bound to come in here" Ron said sitting awkwardly on a couch.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Pansy said reaching for her book bag.

"here" Ron said handing then large bag to her.

"Thanks" she said pulling out a small book of parchment.

"what's that?" Ron asked as she opened the book to an empty page.

"a journal to monitor their progress" Pansy said handing it to him.

""you've only got a half a page of writing and two pages of these weird drawings… is that an orange cat ?" Ron asked before the book was snatched out of his hands.

"I haven't had a real chance to recon and I got bored watching them in the library" she said blushing slightly.

"well I've got quidditch practice right now" Ron said looking at the large clock on the wall.

"ok then we'll continue this later" Pansy said packing away her things.

Ron stood and waited next to her.

"What?" she asked when she noticed him standing next to her waiting with his hand outstretched.

"Hand over yer bag, I'll walk you to the dungeons" he said awkwardly.

"why?" she asked slightly taken back.

"just… because, now come on" he said taking her bag from her hands.

Pansy followed him out of the heads quarters and they started their silent trek down to the dungeons.

Pansy, who was slowly starting to get annoyed with the silence, started to hum.

"what are you humming?" Ron asked after a while.

"Some muggle song that I heard some Hufflepuffs listening to." Pansy said shrugging.

" it sounds familiar… I think I heard Fred and George play it… what are the words again… I like… big.." Ron said trailing off in thought.

"they say 'I like big butts and I cannot lie… you other brothers cant deny .." Pansy sang and soon Ron joined her.

"When a girl walks in with a itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung… " they sang in unison before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What on earth are two doing?" Someone drawled from in front of them.

They looked up to see Draco standing there looking a bit nauseous.

"my, my dear I should be asking you the same thing" Pansy said staring at her friends uncommonly disheveled hair.

" ugh, some Hufflepuff fifth year thought it was a nice idea to try to ravage me in a broom cupboard." Draco said smearing the pink lipstick from his pale neck.

"Darling you should really just come out already, then you wont have to deal with this shite anymore" pansy said gently.

" Pansy shut up" Draco growled. Pansy smirked and Draco turned his gaze to Ron.

"Whatever… Weasel…I mean… Weasley what are you doing here?" Draco asked rolling his eyes.

"I was walking Pansy to the dungeons before practice" Ron replied shortly.

"how disgusting. Well you better leave if you want to get to practice on time" Draco sneered.

"whatever, here Pansy" Ron said handing her bag to her.

"oh thanks" She said taking it. They exchanged glances and Pansy quickly raised an eyebrow.

" well I'll see ya" Ron said awkwardly leaning in after seeing her signal.

"Oh please don't kiss in front of me, I've had enough inter-house relations for the day" Draco said almost gagging.

Pansy and Ron sprang apart and Ron waved before walking away.

"Bitch" Pansy said casually as she passed Draco.

"Whore" Draco replied walking next to her.

"No no no darling, I wasn't the one snogging fifth year Hufflepuffs in the broom cupboard." Pansy sang mockingly giving him a smirk.

"Oh don't act like you've never done it before" Draco sneered.

"Not this year" Pansy replied shrugging slightly.

"I hope not, if you keep stealing the younger year's virginity, I'm going to have to report you eventually" Draco said smirking.

" you'd never do such a thing, you need me to buy all of your girly things" Pansy said rolling her eyes.

" and when your at St. Mungos receiving psychiatric assistance you'll always be thinking.. 'I should have been nicer to Draco'" he drawled looking away in thought ignoring her comment and doing a horrible impression of her voice.

"And you're going insane when you run out of your shampoo, conditioning and skin care systems you'll be screaming to the world about how much you miss me " Pansy said almost laughing.

"Its not that important" Draco scoffed.

"Yes you'll definitely say that when you're hair dries out and you get your first zit" Pansy said casually.

Draco's eyes widened and he paled slightly.

"don't speak of such horrible things" Draco said shuddering.

"by the way Draco, where is your bookbag?" Pansy asked inspecting her friend.

"huh… damn I must have left it where that bloody Hufflepuff violated me" Draco growled.

"You better go get it before she finds it and holds it ransom" pansy said giggling.

"Fuck I left my latest issue of Nymph Fashion in there, I'm going to go find it" Draco said rushing down the corridor.

"Don't let any fourth years rape you!" Pansy yelled after him.

He flipped her off but continued running down the hall.

"that boy really needs to come out" Pansy muttered to herself before walking off .

* * *

Draco walked down the hall trying to remember which broom cupboard he had run from and hoping that the girl wasn't there or had taken his things.

Turning the corner quickly with his mind was so occupied with thoughts of his precious possessions that he failed to notice Harry Potter, who was currently running late for quidditch practice, running down the hall at a high speed.

Thus they resulted in a heavily panting heap on the floor.

Harry stared down at Draco, reveling in the feeling of having the blond boy pinned under him as Draco countered his stare and they both felt themselves being drawn in like a daze had washed over the two wizards.

Unfortunately just as their lips were mere centimeters away, the same Hufflepuff girl who forced Draco into a broom cupboard rounded the corner with Draco's book bag in hand just in time to witness a kiss between two of her biggest crushes, had it not been for the half squeak half scream that escaped her throat.

Immediately both of them looked up to see the girl running away and suddenly Harry jumped off Draco as though he were made of spikes.

'Malfoy!… spikes… leather… chains.. bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts' Harry thought before suddenly remembering why he had been running.

Without wasting another second he dashed off down the corridor leaving Draco on the floor cursing every Hufflepuff to hell.

* * *

"Ah! there you are" Pansy said as she pushed open the door to an empty classroom, revealing a concentrated Blaise.

"What do you want?' he asked not looking up.

"I want a chocolate crème puff and I want you to stop being antisocial and come to the library with me" Pansy said quickly.

"no" he replied without a second thought.

"oh come on Blaise don't make me go by myself, that'd be horrible for my reputation" she whined.

"your reputation is horrible" he replied.

"true! but still!" she exclaimed

"take your boyfriend" he said still writing.

" he's got quidditch practice" she said quickly.

"Take Draco" came his reply.

"he's thinking about Potter's sweaty body at quiditch practice" she replied giving him a pleading look.

He sighed heavily and looked up to glare at her to which she gave a bright smile.

"fine but only to shut you up" he growled.

"well that's good enough" she replied happily.

He gathered his things and followed her out. They walked a short way to the library and Pansy bee-lined straight for Hermione's table.

Setting her books down loudly and earning a shush from Madame Pince, Pansy successfully snapped Hermione out of her work mode and found herself at the receiving end of Hermione's wand.

"Nice reflexes. Can we join you?" Pansy asked unfazed by the fact that she was being held at wand-point by one of the deadliest students at Hogwarts and motioning toward her friend who was glaring holes in the back of her head.

"uhhh" Hermione started completely lost as to how to reply.

"great, excuse me I have to go find a book" she said dashing away after she quickly grabbed her journal.

She hid behind a bookshelf and watched as Blaise set his things down quietly and began to work.

She waited for a good ten minutes waiting for one of them to break the silence but it never occurred.

"damn" she muttered when she realized that she had left her wand with her things.

Looking around she spotted a first year Ravenclaw sitting on the floor in her isle reading a book more than half his size.

"hey …psst, give me your wand" she hissed. He looked up at her owlishly before narrowing his eyes.

"no" he huffed remembering the things that older years said about Slytherins.

"give it to me now" she said in a deadly whisper. He suddenly remembered all the other things that the older years had said about Slytherin, especially the girls. He looked positively frightened and handed her his wand.

Walking back to her original place, Pansy said a spell to misplace their papers, but somehow between muttering the spell and doing the wrist movement with the strange wand she managed to explode both of their inkpots and set their quills of fire.

Widening her eyes in fear she quickly threw the wand back to its owner and rushed away for safety.

After a few screams, yells and cloaks catching on fire, which led to a few thumps in inappropriate places, followed by a loud smack the small first year Ravenclaw was met with two ink covered, smoking, blushing and angry Co-Heads.

The first year Ravenclaw wished he had never let himself be had by the scary Slytherin girl and from that day foreward feared any mention of Pansy Parkinson.

**revieeeeeew**


End file.
